Fallen in Love
by Sailor Moon Has Balls
Summary: Youma battles, waking up in the middle of a park with severe injuries and running into my worst enemy are a few of my favorite things...
1. Accidents

Usagi*Mamoru forever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Okie-dokie then. This is 'Fallen in Love: Revised!'. I read it and was completely shocked at my writing from five months ago! Jesus H. Christ! O_O Anywho, I re-wrote it as you can see and I hope you all enjoy my REAL writing. (*rolls eyes at my terrible writing*)

***

It was a quiet evening; not many people were out due to the time. In the Juuban park, the fountain was slowly flowing and crickets chirped into the cool night air. Every movement made was slow and silent, except for one.

Sailor Moon, the admirable girl heroine, awakened with a start. She soon regretted the sudden jolt that awoke her. It sent painful shocks down her back and through her limbs. She shuddered in pain, and slowly got up from her flattened position on the hard ground and into a hunched sitting one. She looked around herself, noting that she was in Juban park and that it was late at night. Why am I here? Why am I still transformed? What happened? Multiple questions flashed into her mind. Then, she remembered.

_Walking down the path toward the arcade, Usagi was completely surprised when a dreaded fiend appeared just along the way. Quickly, she jumped behind the nearest wall, double checked for spies, and transformed. Soon, Sailor Moon stepped out into the battlefield, ready for the battle ahead. The youma immediately noticed her presence and turned away from the civilians below and toward the heroine. The battle began and soon, Sailor Moon began to slowly fail. Cursing herself, she reached for her communicator. Right as she pulled it out, the youma spotted her plea for help and snapped its snake-like arm toward the offending object and smashed it off of the girl's wrist. Sailor Moon gasped and became frustrated. She dodged attack one after another before finally getting hit. The blow sent her into a wall nearby and she nearly collapsed at the sudden pain. But, fighting the pain and realizing that others were in danger, she shot her famous attack to the youma, dusting it within seconds. Soon, after all had calmed down, the park was deserted and quiet. Sailor Moon was weak and tired, and collapsed on the concrete below, everything going black. _

She grimaced at the battle, for it had been pretty brutal. She then realized, where was Tuxedo Mask? Luna? Luna could sense when she was in danger… hmm… She thought hard about it, and tried to get up. Her limbs were numb and her head panged with pain. It took all of her strength to stand up fully and de-transform. Now standing in her white t-shirt and baby pink jumper, she looked around her once more. The park was deserted.

Usagi began to prop herself on the wall behind her, feeling sick and dizzy. Getting over the dizzy spell, she began to debate. Home, or Arcade? Home: awaits a hot shower and warm bed, or Arcade: awaits an ice-pack, milkshake and a good friend. But, what time is it? The arcade closes at nine…

Thinking about it, she scratched her head and found that one of her odangos was out. Sighing, she removed the other and decided to go home. Along the way, she stopped near the fountain and splashed her face. The cold water felt good against the bruise on her forehead. She sighed at the feeling before using the collar of her shirt to pat dry her face. She paused her movements at hearing soft voices at the opposite side of the fountain.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that this is working out," a man said.

"What?" a woman replied. Her voice was soft, and she said her one word sentence just above a whisper.

"I… just don't love you anymore." he said after a small pause. Usagi heard the woman gasp and slowly went around the fountain, just covered by the falling water and within earshot.

"What? No! Please! Don't leave! I love you!" she pleaded. Usagi continued to listen.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I have eyes for someone else." Now that Usagi was closer, she could hear the man better and instantly thought of that jerk Chiba Mamoru. His voice was stern, deep and, although she hated to admit it, kind of sexy. This guy's voice sounded extremely similar. Usagi craned her neck to get a better look at the couple. She couldn't see the man, for his back was turned to her. The woman, on the other hand, she could see perfectly. She was a blonde, with beautiful amber eyes and full, rosy lips. Usagi thought she was pretty and felt terrible for the woman in front of her. Now she shifted her gaze from the pretty face to the back of the man. He wore khaki pants, which were held up by a black belt, and a light pink shirt. His hair was jet black and shimmered in the pale streetlight. Usagi noticed that the woman hesitated and feared that she had been caught. She held her breath and didn't move a muscle.

"Is she prettier?" the woman finally choked. Usagi mutely sighed in relief and her attention re-focused on the couple. The poor girl was silently crying, dipping her head down to hide them from the man.

"No." Usagi heard in the man's voice that he was lying. She sure hoped the girl didn't notice.

Usagi, guessing she did indeed notice, watched the girl shake her head before running off.

The man stared after her, and heaved a heavy sigh. Usagi was suddenly very happy to be single.

Usagi sighed again, a little too loud that time, and went to turn away when she heard the man behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She mentally smacked her forehead, and turned to face none other than Chiba Mamoru.

"Mamoru-baka?" she asked. Sure, the man looked an awful lot like Mamoru, but she didn't expect it to be him!

"Odango, what are you doing here?!" he nearly yelled. Usagi cringed, her head hurting more now that he spoke loudly. She rubbed her temples quickly before coming up with a quip to his question.

"Oh, you know, chillin'."

"Avoiding your schoolwork, as usual?" he asked slyly. She rolled her eyes again and continued.

"Nah. I finished it." Truthfully she did. Hey, she may be failing, but that doesn't mean she didn't try!

"I doubt it," He muttered. Usagi ignored it. "Now, what are you doing here- What happened to you?" he asked, studying her figure. He noticed the lot of bruises on her arms and legs. Her hair was also down, not in that ridiculous hairstyle. She looked to be in pain.

"Ah…" how is she supposed to come up with something?! Say, 'Oh, you know. Just a huge alien thing attacked me and stuff. No biggie.'. No! Think of something! Her mind shouted. "I'm on a short walk!" she finally said. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Then why are you covered in bruises?"

"Ah… I tripped! A-ha… you know me!" she laughed nervously. She looked down at herself, realizing that the bruises on her arms were indeed dark and very noticeable. He sighed. She looked around herself and wondered aloud, "What time is it?"

"Um…" he looked at his watch. "8:30, why?" he asked casually.

"I don't know… just curious." It was then did he realized that she was cut badly on her collar bone. It looked to be hours old too. He pondered for a moment.

"Where'd you get that?" he pointed to her collar bone and watched her look down at it.

"I told you, I tripped."

"How long ago?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" she asked. She cringed again, grabbing her head in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice softer and sort of concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gritted through her teeth. Nothing a little sleep wouldn't fix! She was glad that the wounds she received from battle healed overnight. "Don't worry about me."

"I should! With your clumsiness, you could get seriously hurt! Look at you! What did you trip over?" He asked her. She looked up at him, slowly removing her hands from her head. She had a puzzled look on her face. Why was he so concerned about her all of a sudden?

He noticed that her right wrist was stiff and she was moving it around gingerly. He softly grabbed her arm and examined her wrist. It was sprained.

"Hey!" she jerked back her arm. She did, however, miss his touch and felt a tingly sensation where his hand once was.

"Odango, you sprained your wrist."

"That explains the pain!" she mumbled. "So?" she asked.

"C'mon. I have a first aide kit at home-"

"No way! I can't go over there! My parents will kill me- Oh my god! My parents! Mamoru! Do you have your phone with you?!" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, here?" he handed it to her. She dialed her number really fast with her left hand and walked a couple feet away. She sat on a nearby bench.

Mamoru watched her talk on his phone. With her hair down and the moon shining on it, it almost looked silver. Her skin, minus the bruises, was like porcelain. He realized that she looked rather beautiful. Wait, dude! This is Odango! He thought.

Her phone call ended and she returned to Mamoru. She handed him the phone.

"Sorry 'bout that. I forgot to call my mom."

"Look, Odango, I have a first aide kit at home. I also have aspirin. I could wrap that wrist up too."

"Jeez, Mamoru-baka, do you keep a hospital in your bathroom drawer?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm fine! Seriously! I'm okay."

"No, you're not. My apartment building is around the corner. After I treat your wounds, I'll drive you home."

"Mamoru…"

"I have food." Might as well give it a try, though he knew what her answer was going to be.

"Food!? I'm starving! Let's go!" Mamoru laughed. Knowing Usagi and her stomach, she was walking pretty fast until a surge of pain shot up her leg. She stopped walking immediately and looked down at her right leg. Aah! She thought. That youma! If I could, I'd dust it again! Jeez!

Mamoru noticed her sudden stop and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," she replied quickly. He asked if she was sure and she nodded. He walked on and she limped on. He turned to her and was about to tell her to hurry up when he saw her dragging her right leg.

"Whoa, Odango! What happened to you now?" he asked, walking back up to her and gently grabbed her arms when she stumbled.

"I don't know…" she whispered 'thank you' to him for helping her regain her balance. "Damn stairs!" she whispered, hoping he'd hear her. Maybe falling down the stairs seemed logical for her injuries?

"You tripped down stairs?!" he asked.

"Have you noticed who you're talking to?" she asked him, rolling her eyes at herself. He bought the act! She thought excitedly.

"You have a point." He replied.

"I' m sorry, Mamoru. I'll walk as fast as I can-"

"No need." He said, sweeping her up into his arms. She yelped.

"BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled. He shushed her.

"It's nine o'clock on a Sunday night! People are sleeping! And I'm carrying you."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! Why? Aren't I heavy? I can walk!" she realized that she liked being carried by him. Why? Who knows, but she liked it.

"Jesus Odango! Lay off the milkshakes!"

"Shut up!" He laughed.

"No, you're not heavy."

"If you get tired, I'll get down! I can walk! I can!"

"It's okay. I can carry you." She sat silently in his arms.

**

Mamoru managed to walk all the way to the complex, but set her down when they reached the

Lobby doors.

"Am I getting too heavy for you, Mamoru?" Usagi asked, humor lacing her voice.

"Nah. But, wouldn't if look strange if I walked in with a girl in my arms?"

"Ah, yes." He set her down and put an arm around her waist. Usagi put an arm around his shoulders and used him for support.

They managed to walk through the nearly empty Lobby without notice. They reached the elevator in just minutes. Usagi leaned against the wood paneled wall as Mamoru pushed the '11th' button.

Just as the elevator began moving, Usagi became really tired and began dozing off. Sadly, before she fell into a deep sleep, the elevator door opened and Mamoru turned to her.

"Alright. My apartment is down the hall," Usagi yawned and limped over to him and wrapped her left arm around his neck.

"Thank you," she said as they began walking to the door.

***************************************************************************

What's in store for Usagi and Mamoru? Hmm?

XD I hate cliffhangers, but now that I have control, they're kind of fun!! BLACKMAIL!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! XD Don't worry. The second chapter should be up, too.


	2. Sleepyheads and Aspirin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon… period.**

**Ch. 2: Happy reading!**

***

Mamoru helped Usagi to his door and unlocked it. He helped her in and turned on the lights.

Usagi flinched at the lights, but didn't want to make it more difficult for Mamoru to treat her bruises, wrist and ankle. What she didn't know was that Mamoru noticed that she did flinch and flicked the lights off. Usagi, who was looking around the room with squinted eyes, turned to face him.

"You didn't have to shut them off." she whispered. He smiled and helped her to the couch. He helped her to get comfortable by dragging the foot stool over to her.

"Mamoru, you don't have to do this. I've caused you so much trouble already! I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Odango. You're not causing me trouble. I would never let you walk home with this ankle! I'll be right back," he walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water and two aspirin. Then, he walked back to the living room and set the water and pills next to her before walking off into the bathroom. He grabbed his first aide kit and walked back out to Usagi.

"Thank you, Mamoru."

"No problem, Odango Atama."

"It's Usagi!" she laughed. She watched him wrap her ankle up and soon became tired. She tried to hold back a yawn, but it escaped her anyway. Mamoru, who glanced at her every now and then, noticed her sleepiness and hurried wrapping her ankle up. As Usagi began to drift off, he ran to the kitchen, gathered some ice in a bag and returned to Usagi.

He set the pack on her ankle and sat down next to her. What harm was there in letting her sleep for a couple minutes? Besides, she did take those two aspirin… those must've made her tired.

Usagi subconsciously leaned over and placed her head against his shoulder. Mamoru was shocked by the girl, but soon became comfortable with her head on him. It felt right. He looked at the time and cursed himself for being caught up in the moment and looked down at the fifteen-year-old. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful… calm… and beautiful.

He thought to himself. Knowing Odango, she was probably a heavy sleeper. Maybe, just maybe, he could transform into his alias and get her home faster and safer…

Settling on his decision, he pulled a rose out of the table drawer next to him and within seconds, Tokyo's masked hero Tuxedo Mask stood in the dark apartment. He gently picked up the girl, careful not to disturb her.

He walked to the balcony door and opened it carefully. He stepped out into the night air and looked over the balcony. He'd saved Sailor Moon countless times in the same fashion. He jumped off the balcony and landed safely on another building.

After minutes of jumping from skyscrapers and running around Tokyo, the masked hero had finally made it to the quieter side of Tokyo. The neighborhoods were quiet and peaceful. Not a soul was out on the street. He thanked the powers that be that no one was out as he reached the girl's house. He hid behind a nearby tree and de-transformed. so

"Odango!" he whispered. She mumbled a bit before her eyes fluttered open.

"Mamoru?" she asked, her voice a tad raspy.

"Odango? Wake up." she blinked a bit more and looked around.

"We're at my house…" she stated. He nodded and set her down.

"I'll help you up to your door," he said, grabbing her waist yet again.

"Thank you, Mamoru," she thanked as they slowly made it up the porch steps.

"Thank you make it up the stairs in your home?" He asked, concerned. She had a lot of difficulty making it up these stairs; even with his help.

"I think so." she said hesitantly. Can she make it up the stairs?

"Are you sure? I don't want you falling again." he said, worried for the poor girl.

"Yeah. If I can't make it, I'll sleep on the couch. Thank you," she said for the umpteenth time that night.

"Do you have a key?" he asked her. She nodded and pulled it out of her pocket. She showed it to him before putting it in the keyhole and unlocking the door. She was about to enter the home, but paused. She turned back to the raven haired man.

"Mamoru?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Thank you," she turned, fully facing him now, and stood on her tippy-toes. She reached up and gave him a simple peck on the cheek. Mamoru froze, not expecting anything like that from Odango Atama, but at the same time he felt happy inside.

He smiled at her as she turned away and whispered 'Goodbye' before shutting her door and locking it behind her.

He walked back out to the street and decided to walk home.

And the whole way there, he couldn't stop thinking about how her lips felt against his cheek.

*************************************************************************

**So? What do you all think? MAJOR IMPROVEMENT!!!! I took the actual kissing scene out because I thought it was a little too early and definitely not realistic, so it's out! Anywho, I will upload chapter 3 as soon as I write it!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. AfterSchool Milkshakes

**Ch. 3!! ^-^**

**The same disclaimer applies. Enjoy!!! **

***

Usagi stood still at the door. Why in the world did I just do that!?! She yelled at herself. After hearing his retreating footsteps, she limped over to the window nearby as fast as she could to make sure he was gone. She reached the window just in time to see him round the corner across the street.

Sighing, she turned toward the stairs. Damn steps. This is going to be difficult… she whispered.

Luna, who was pacing the floor up in Usagi's bedroom, heard the front door open and heard shuffling. She ran downstairs, hoping to see Usagi. There she was!

"Usagi!" Luna cried. "Where have you been? You ran off to the arcade after school again, didn't you? You missed the Senshi meeting too!! Why can't you be more responsible-" she paused and noticed Usagi's wrapped ankle and wrist, bruised arms and the way she carried herself toward the stairs.

"Oh my God, Usagi! What happened to you?" she asked, running up to the fourteen-year-old.

"Calm down, Luna!" Usagi whispered. "A youma attacked. That's all. Tomorrow I'll be as good as new!!" Luna sighed in relief.

"Well, how are you going to get up the stairs with that ankle?" Luna asked her. Usagi grabbed the rail of the stairs and began pulling herself up. She made the first step.

***

Nearly twenty minutes later, Usagi had made it up the stairs, without hurting herself any further, and was now climbing into bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Luna asked her, laying down on the windowsill.

"Luna, I battled a youma on my own and was knocked unconscious for… four hours. I'm too tired to do anything…" she yawned. She rolled over and slowly closed her eyes.

"Hmm…" Luna thought to herself as she crawled to the bed and curled up next to the supposedly sleeping girl.

***

"USAGI! GET UP!!" Ikoku screamed up the stairs. Usagi paid no attention and rolled around her bed, mumbling something about milkshakes and Tuxedo Mask, her new crush. Her eyes fluttered open, and focused on her alarm clock.

3...2...1...

"AAAH!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" the girl yelled. Ikoku, who was downstairs making her husband's coffee, smirked. She heard her daughter shuffle upstairs and the pounding footsteps she made as she marched to the bathroom.

"Momma!! How come you didn't wake me up earlier?" Usagi asked as she ran through the kitchen toward the front door.

"Your lunch?" Ikoku asked calmly, holding the little box's handle by her index finger above the girl's head. Usagi reached for it and shoved it into her bag.

Within a few seconds, Usagi was scrambling out the door and on her way to school, which she knew she would be late for. Rounding a corner, her face met with a hard chest and she fell back.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled immediately. She got up and gave her last apologies before running off to school once more.

The figure she ran into watched her, amazed. How did she heal so fast? He asked himself. Running a hand through his hair, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the kiss she gave him.

***

Finally, school had let out. Students ran out of the hallway doors and headed toward the school gates. Among these students was Usagi, who was running along her best friend Amy.

Once the two were sure they were out of earshot or the other students on the streets, Amy began the interrogation.

"You were attacked?" she asked the blonde, shutting her Geometry II book and tucking it away along with the other textbooks.

"Yeah. I dusted it, though!!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Why did you miss our Senshi meeting yesterday?" the blue-haired teenager whispered as the two walked into the arcade and waved hello to Motoki.

"Hey, Motoki!" Usagi called before continuing. "Well, you see, the youma kind of knocked me out…" she added nervously. Ami nodded.

"Didn't Tuxedo Mask save you?" Ami asked her, the two sitting in a booth.

"Now that you mention it, no, he didn't. I wonder where he was…" Usagi became dazed and thought of the masked hero.

Before Ami could snap Usagi out of her daze, the rest of the gang arrived.

"Odango!" Rei called to Usagi. The blonde instantly snapped out of it and looked around her friends.

"When did you get here?" she asked them.

"Not too long ago. You okay, Usagi? Artemis said that Luna said that you were attacked." Mina said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I dusted him!"

"That's good." Makoto added. The crew sat around, chatting with each other and occasionally Motoki as he stopped by the table to drop off their orders.

***

Usagi bid adieu to her friends, turning from the booth to the door. Just as she was about to exit the doors, the bells chimed and Mamoru walked in

The young girl remembered last night and began to blush furiously. Mamoru, who noticed her blush, smiled.

"Hey, Odango. No milkshake today?" he asked. This caused her to blush even more, if that was possible, and stumble over words.

Motoki, who was watching the scene, decided to save the blonde the embarrassment and called, "Mamoru! There you are! I have a question!"

"See you 'round, Odango," he said before heading to the counter. Usagi ran out, thanking Motoki mentally for saving her. She noted to thank him later.

"What's your question?" Mamoru asked, sitting down on his usual stool.

"Never mind. Coffee?" Motoki held out a mug filled with the said black liquid. Mamoru accepted it and took a small sip.

***************************************************************************

**I know, it's short, but that feels like a conclusion to me! And I'm tired, so I stopped writing. It fits. I'll have chapter 4 up soon, okie-dokie?**

**-Sailor Moon Has Balls**


	4. Frenemies

**Alrighty! Chapter 4!! I had to write this chapter for you guys! I'm hitting a little bit of writer's block, so if I take a while or this chapter is as boring as the last, blame it on my writer's block. T_T Okie-dokie, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the brilliance that is Sailor Moon.**

***************************************************************************

Usagi walked quickly away from the arcade, wishing to God that her friends didn't see Usagi blush at Mamoru. (She left out that whole chunk of the story when telling her friends what happened)

Just then her communicator beeped and she opened it quickly, fearing another youma showed up.

"_Usagi!! Youma, park, NOW!!!" _Her worst assumptions were correct. Usagi quickly ducked into a nearby alley way and transformed into Tokyo's teenaged heroine, Sailor Moon. She jumped up on the building she was next to and made her way to the park.

Indeed there was a youma there stealing energy from innocent bystanders and scaring children. Sailor Moon would not stand for this.

"You there!" she yelled, causing the youma and its victims to turn toward the voice. "How dare you steal the energy belonging to these innocent people! It's unforgivable! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" (A/N: I know that sucked, but being me, who is an artist but has a low amount of creativity, that was as good as it got!)

The youma snickered and threw a bolt of power toward the heroine, who jumped out of the way before being attacked again. The other senshi tried to drive the attention away from Sailor Moon and on to them, but failed as the youma turned and tried to catch the girl itself.

"Hey!" Jupiter called. It turned to the thunder senshi just as she mustered up one of her attacks. The attack hit the monster head on, and the youma was sent flying back into a nearby tree.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Moon Tiara Action!!" the moon senshi threw her tiara toward the offending monster, but the monster dodged it and flew toward the crowd that was watching the battle.

Sailor Moon cursed and ran to the tree while the others defended the people. She pulled and yanked on the tiara, which was stuck in the trunk, but it didn't break free.

"Damnit!" she said aloud, and she pulled again. Before long, two strong arms wrapped around her and helped her yank the tiara free with ease. As it let free, the heroine stumbled back into the arms of the one and only Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon! It's weak spot is it's left arm!" Mercury cried, dodging another attack. The silent hero let Moon go and watched her as she dusted the youma. People cheered as the senshi jumped off in different directions, all headed home.

***

The five girls met at Rei's house for a battle de-briefing a while after the battle ended. They couldn't risk followers and decided to wait an hour before getting together.

**-An hour and a half earlier on the communicator-**

"_Usagi?"_

"Rei?"

"_We've scheduled a meeting in an hour at my place, 'kay?"_

"Alright. I'll meet you all there."

"_Oh, and Usagi?" _

"Yes?" Usagi whispered back.

"_Try not to be late this time, okay?"_

"Shut up, Rei!!" Usagi said, shutting off the communicator as Rei laughed.

She told Luna of the plan then began daydreaming of Tuxedo Mask, missing the feeling of his arms around her.

**-Present time-**

"You girls are getting better at dodging attacks. I'm proud of you," Luna stated.

"You were at the battle, Luna?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I'm always at your battles. I need to make sure you are all fit to protect the princess once we find her."

At the mention of the princess, Usagi had a nagging feeling in her heart. She felt like she wanted to tell the girls -and Artemis- something, but what? She shrugged off the strange feeling and continued listening to her friends converse on the battle.

***

Usagi, on the way home from Rei's, stopped at the park to admired the sunset. The red and orange hues seemed to draw her in, but when she turned and noticed the moon, she was completely sucked in. She was filled with a longing she couldn't place her finger on and it drove her crazy. She had been getting feelings like this for a couple days now, but she just ignored them, passing them off as nothing.

"I didn't know the moon was so interesting to you, Odango," Usagi was instantly snapped out of her trance and turned toward the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Mamoru! You scared me!" she glanced at the moon once more before focusing on him.

"I see your ankle is better." he added, looking her over, not finding any imperfections on the girl's body.

"Oh, yeah. That wrap and aspirin really helped." she nervously laughed. He wondered for a minute how she healed so fast. Then he thought, I could've used a little bit of my healing powers on her…

"Thank you, Mamoru," she said again. She had said her thanks many times, but she couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

"S'okay, Usagi. It's not my fault you can't walk on your own two feet," He laughed. She joined him and soon they settled into a comfortable silence. Then, it hit her. He called her by her name.

"That's the first time you called me by my name…" she said softly. He nodded in response. She smiled at him and blushed a little. He smiled at her pink cheeks and couldn't help but think that she was so cute.

Suddenly, the two felt a bit awkward and Usagi cleared her throat. Mamoru coughed.

"Well, I, uh… *cough* better get home before my mom kills me," Usagi said quickly, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I have to get home and study." They stared at each other a minute longer.

"Want me to walk you home?" Mamoru finally built up courage to ask. Usagi was taken aback by the question, but didn't show it. Instead, she nodded her head and walked up to him, the two now walking past the arcade and toward the Tsukino residence.

**************************************************************************

***END* of Ch. 4. Well, what shit is going to go down at the Tsukino residence, hmm?? The end part just sort of wrote itself. It wasn't meant to be put into this chapter, but it seems to fit. Don't you agree? **

**I'll leave you all to your imaginations and begin chapter 5 now. I'm excited to get this story out there and published onto !!**

**-Sailor Moon Has Balls**


	5. Early Morning Battles

**Chapter 5!! Yay!! I began this right after completing 4, so I don't get too rusty. Now, on with the story. Enough of the author's rambling!!**

***************************************************************************

_Previously in Fallen in Love:_

"_Want me to walk you home? Mamoru finally built up courage to ask. Usagi was taken aback by the question, but didn't show it. Instead, she nodded her head and walked up to him, the two now walking past the arcade and toward the Tsukino residence. _

***************************************************************************

The two walked in a more comfortable silence, both to absorbed in their thoughts to converse. Besides, what do enemies talk about anyway?

Minutes passed by faster than the both of them realized, and soon they were standing at the base of the driveway of Usagi's home.

"Well, thank you for walking me home, Mamoru," Usagi thanked, hoping that not one of her family members looked out in the front yard. If one did, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"No problem. I have nothing better to do anyway," Usagi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I will see you tomorrow at the arcade!" she waved before running up the driveway and to her door. Mamoru laughed as she turned and waved one last time and finally entered her home.

***

Usagi was taking her shoes off, not noticing her mother creep up behind her.

"Psst… Usagi!" Usagi jumped at the sound her mother made. "Shh!! Calm down! It' just me."

"Oh, Mama!! Can't you be a little more… ya know… less sneaky!"

"Who was that? He's cute!!" Her mother excitedly rambled.

"Mom, he' no one. He's my enemy!!"

"Then why was he escorting you home, hmm?" Ikoku asked, checking to make sure her husband or son wasn't around.

"Well…" Usagi wondered that too. Why did he ask? And more importantly, why did she accept?

"Ooh!!" Ikoku wrapped her arms around her unsuspecting daughter and squealed. "My daughter is growing up!!! You should bring him over for dinner sometime. Daddy's business trip is next week!!"

"Mom, he's not my boyfriend." The very thought of having Mamoru as a boyfriend sort of disgusted her, but at the same time she longed for it.

"What?! Usagi, he's sooo cute! What's the matter with you?!"

"Ikoku?" Kenji, Usagi's father, called from the den in the back of the house.

"Yes, dear?" Ikoku asked, all anger and confusion replaced with joy in her voice.

"What are you yelling about out there?"

"Nothing, dear. Dinner will be ready soon!!"

"Okay…" Kenji hesitantly returned to his newspaper.

"Tsukino Usagi?" she asked her daughter.

"Eh-heh…" Usagi laughed nervously. "I have to… go do my homework!!" Usagi bolted up the stairs and into her room, leaving an exasperated Ikoku downstairs.

Usagi's bedroom door flung open and was closed just as fast as it was opened. This made the napping black cat on her bed jump up in fright.

"Usagi!!" Luna hissed, finally settling down.

"Sorry, Luna. Mama saw me with Mamoru and flipped!"

"Ah. What were you doing with Mamoru, Usagi?" Luna asked, her eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"Eh…erm… well…" Usagi failed to come up with a reply.

"Oh… won't this be juicy to tell the other girls?" Luna asked, more Usagi than herself.

"Luna! Don't tell the other girls!!"

"What? That you're in a relationship with Mamoru? You are, aren't you?!" Luna laughed at Usagi, who was deathly pale.

"Stop joking, Luna! I'm not! We were simply going in the same direction, that's all." Usagi said quickly.

"Fine, I'll believe you, but don't think I'll let you off so easily next time!"

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Usagi asked, walking over to her closet and pulling out a pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt. Luna followed her to the bathroom and sat in the sink, turned away from the changing girl.

"There may not be, but that little thing will works well as blackmail."

"Luna!" Usagi whined. Luna chuckled. She was soon picked up by Usagi and carried downstairs.

"Dinner!!" Ikoku called just as Usagi and Luna reached the last step.

Luna jumped from Usagi's arms and sat on a nearby stool and watched the family dine. After minutes of watching, smelling and wanting food, she finally crawled under the table and rubbed up against Shingo's leg.

The boy, feeling sorry for the cat considering his sister always forgets to feed her, fed her a couple pieces of the meatloaf that was served.

"So, Kenji, how was your day?" Ikoku broke the ice and asked her husband. The family continued listening to small summaries of each member's day, Usagi the only one lying about the new Sailor Senshi battle that happened today.

"Yeah! Did you see the way Sailor Moon dodged that attack from that thing? It was awesome!" Usagi smiled at her brother and silently noted to do that more often for him.

"Well, Usagi, how was your day?" Kenji asked his eldest child.

"Umm… I made it to school on time!" she said excitedly. "Then after school, I went to the arcade and hung out for a bit. I also got to see the battle! From a safe distance, of course," she added quickly. Safe distance my ass, she thought to herself, thinking at how close she was to being burned to a crisp.

"Congratulations, Usagi! I know how long it's been since you've been on time to school," Shingo said sarcastically.

"Shingo!" Usagi yelled, a menacing growl following it.

"Now, now, kids. Let's finish dinner." Ikoku said, her plate almost clean. The two stopped and resumed eating.

***

Dinner passed by quickly, and as soon as it was over, Usagi and Luna ran upstairs and plopped on Usagi's bed.

"That was close."

"I'll say." Luna replied, rolling over and curling into a ball. Usagi switched her shorts with a pair of sweats and went out to brush her teeth. When she returned, Luna was fast asleep.

Smiling, she gingerly got into bed, careful not to disturb the cat. She lay there thinking of why Mamoru asked to walk her home… does he like me? No. There's no way he does. Hmm… Maybe he just wanted to make sure my injuries are all cleared up. That has to be it. Usagi concluded as she fell into a deep sleep.

***

-1:27 A.M.-

Her communicator bleeping and blinking, Usagi rolled out of bed, wondering who would contact her in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Usagi! Get your ass down here! Youma: down town! C'mon! WAKE UP!!" she heard Rei yell.

"Ah! Rei, you don't have to yell!" Usagi whined.

"Yes, I do. Now wake up and get down here, NOW!" The call was ended by the fire senshi.

Sighing, Usagi hurriedly slipped her sweats off and changed into her shorts. She fetched her brooch from her dresser and slipped out the window. She climbed down her roof and using her "Senshi Strength" she jumped from the second floor with a small thud.

She ran and ran, transforming in the alley behind her house and then jumped the many houses blocking her way to the city.

She finally made it into town and there Sailor Moon noticed that Mercury was tucked behind a telephone booth and Jupiter was injured. Jupiter never gets injured!! Sailor Moon thought, getting more anxious for the fight ahead.

This was going to be a long battle.

***************************************************************************

**What's gonna happen, my dear readers?!**

**I'll give you a ~*hint*~: **

**Sailor Moon runs into Tuxedo Mask. **

**I know, nothing new, but what do they do? Hmm… where do I want to go with this… XD I'll have chapter 6 up soon. I HATE cliffhangers myself and I would never stand you guys up! Like some authors… T_T *still waiting for a certain fic to UPLOAD!!* Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm working on chapter 6 now. **

**Some shit is going down.**


	6. Runins and Hot Guys

***sings* CHAPTER 6!!!! XD Well, here it is. As you all know, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are going to meet up. What will take place, hmm??? XD Okay, I'll stop teasing. You'll find out soon enough, but for now, let's read about this hellish battle!**

***************************************************************************

As Sailor Moon looked about the scene, she noticed that Mars and Venus were also injured, though not as bad as Jupiter. Mercury was typing away at her compact computer, locating the weak spot of the monster as usual. But finally Moon noticed that no monster was at the scene.

"Guys…? Where's the-" the heroine was cut off by a blast, something exploding behind her. She screamed as her body was flung from her stationary position into a hot dog stand halfway down the intersection.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried as Mars flung an attack at the beast.

"I'm…" Moon cringes before finishing, "…fine. Let's kill this son of a bitch." It was unlike the blonde to curse, but this… thing drew the line.

Moon rushed forth into battle, flinging her tiara back and forth, using it only to weaken the thing.

"Pesky brats!" it roared, throwing a ball of fire toward them.

"Mercury!" Venus shouted, running toward the water senshi.

"Venus, what are you doing here?" Mercury asked, scooting over so Venus could hide behind the telephone booth.

"It's a fire demon. You, my friend, are a water senshi!"

"Ah, I see your logic. I'll conjure up a fog…" the two stood up, Venus jumping out first and using her Love Me Chain to hold the monster down as Mercury summoned her fog. The creature struggled and went blind, to the Senshi's advantage.

Jupiter, who had been nursing her wounds, shot up and used the fog to cover her as she struck the animal with a bolt of lightning.

The thing was weak now, hunching over as Venus's chain let loose and faded. The fog that Mercury made was now thin, and she was stationed back behind the booth.

"Hit it now!" she screamed.

Moon complied, throwing her boomerang of a tiara toward it. The tiara struck the demon, but instead of dusting it, the tiara simply came back to the person who threw it.

"Wha-" Sailor Moon stopped mid-sentence as she froze, watching the youma run toward her, snickering. She took her last breath, shutting her eyes waiting for the impact.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around her body. As they flew out of the monster's path, they could hear the beast cry in pain as it hit a building nearby.

They landed a few feet away from where the impact would have been, his body on top of hers, protecting her from the flying debris of the shattered glass from the building the youma hit.

"Are you alright?" His deep, husky voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered, blushing. He helped her up, smiling at her pink cheeks.

"Dust it now." he said after she regained her composure. She nodded, hoping her friends didn't see that.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!!" She cried, flinging her for the umpteenth time that night.

The monster cowered and screamed, its weakened form slowly turning to dust.

The girls sighed, relieved that it was finally dead. Tuxedo Mask lingered, watching the girls chat before going their separate ways.

Sailor Moon, however, headed over to Tuxedo Mask, who was leaning against a light pole just down the road.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." she said softly.

"You're welcome," he replied. She jumped into his arms, believing that just a thank you wasn't enough. He smiled and returned the embrace, resting his chin on her head. He felt her smile and smiled wider. When the two broke apart, she thanked him again before yawning.

"Well, I better go." she yawned again. Her yawn became contagious and soon the masked hero joined her in yawning.

"Yes, well, I better go too." he replied. The two said their goodbyes and jumped in different directions, both excited to go to bed.

***

It was almost two thirty when Usagi returned home, de-transforming once inside the comfort of her bedroom. She shut the window, locked it, then climbed into her bed. Minutes later, she was asleep.

***

-The next day-

The school hours passed by like slugs, taking their time. Usagi did not like this and tapped her pencil against her English 101 book impatiently.

*RIIING*

Thank God, Usagi thought, shutting her books and quickly grabbing her bag.

She met Ami out front of the school, waving to her as she weaved her way through other students.

"Hello, Usagi," Ami said, the two walking toward Rei's temple.

"Hey, Ami!"

"Sleep well?" the blunette asked, pulling out a text book to read along the way.

"Boy, did I! I didn't get enough though… damn youmas." Usagi cursed, looking around the street. She turned back to her friend, sighing when seeing the textbook.

"Ami, haven't you studied enough?" she whined, rolling her eyes. Ami shook her head.

"I have a test in cram school next week."

"Ami, you study enough! C'mon!" Usagi begged her friend.

"And you don't study enough, Usagi. Didn't you have a test today in English?"

"No, that's tomorrow."

"Well, you need to study too! Knowledge is key, Usagi." the said blonde sighed in frustration.

"You know I don't study, Ami."

"I know, and studying is vital to a successful education. It helps immensely!"

"Ami!" Usagi whined again. Ami ignored her and pulled out her own English book and pushed it into the other girl's arms.

"Read." the genius commanded, turning back to her own book. Sighing, Usagi opened up the book to the correct page and was barely past the first few words when she bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry- Oh! Mamoru!" she looked up at the raven-haired man, blushing.

"Well, isn't this a rare sight!" He exclaimed, pointing to the book in Usagi's arms. "Studying, are you?" he asked, chuckling as he held out a hand to help her up. She gratefully took it, nervously laughing along with him.

"Not willingly." she replied, glaring at Ami, who smiled back.

"I should have guessed. Hello, Ami," he greeted.

"Hello, Mamoru," she smiled.

"You two know each other?" Usagi asked, watching the exchange.

"Well, I do witness your little quarrels in the arcade, Usagi." Ami turned to her friend.

"And I volunteer at the hospital, so I see her mother daily," Mamoru put in. Usagi shrugged.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mamoru, without you two bickering. We have a little get-together to get to, so excuse us," Ami said politely.

"Of course. See you around, Odango." He waved and walked off.

"Ami!! I didn't know you knew Mamoru!"

"Well, I do. Now, finish that chapter!" Ami ordered, pointing to the book in Usagi's arms.

Sighing, Usagi opened the book and re-read the first sentence, already bored.

***

-In Rei's living room-

"That youma was tough." Makoto started the debate, setting down a Tupperware plate, that was covered in brownies, in the middle of the table. Usagi took one and gobbled it down.

"I'll say! Damn thing nearly killed us!" Rei cursed, looking up from her manga.

"The enemy just upgraded the youma, everyone. Since we've been successful in defeating every monster they brought upon us, they must have done something to make them more powerful," Ami explained.

"I wonder what they're planning. They want energy, that's all I know," Mina said, leaning back and stretching in the wooden chair she was sitting in.

The five girls continued debating over the strangely strong youma, Mina once butting in that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked a little cozy out there.

"Shut up, Mina! He saved me!"

"Yeah, he did, but did you see the way he held you?!" she cried, standing up from her chair. Rei and Makoto sighed at the Goddess of Love and rolled their eyes. Usagi laughed nervously and Ami continued reading her Algebra book.

"Mina, I don't think this is relevant to the case at hand," Ami said, peering up from her glasses and glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, c'mon Ami! We have a real connection here! I mean, _he_ has skills at saving Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, well _his_ skills have nothing to do with ours. Now, get to the point." Sighing, the love guru sat back down and dropped the matter, planning on asking Usagi personally how it felt to be in the guy's arms.

"If the enemy is willing to 'power up', then we're going to have to train harder so we can be prepared for their next attack," Ami said, flipping her book closed and putting it away.

"I concur," Makoto said, reaching for one of her homemade brownies.

"Let's take a break. We've been talking about the same thing for over ten minutes!" Usagi complained, finishing her browning then turning to Mina. "So, Mina, did you land the guy's number?" she asked excitedly.

"You bet I did!" she smiled, pulling out a sticky-note with simple numbers on it.

"Ah! Lucky!" Usagi cheered, feeling happy for her friend.

"I'm lucky? You were in a hot guy's arms last night!!" She squealed. The two giggled like the school girls they were.

"I know, right?!" Usagi swooned, her thoughts focused on a certain man in a tuxedo and mask.

***

The girls all said their goodbyes, waving to and thanking Rei for once again letting them come over.

"Bye!" Usagi said one last time before turning and walking toward the park.

Sighing, she looked around, noting the sun was setting and that she had better get home soon. She obliviously passed by her dark-haired enemy and jumped when he said 'Hello, Odango'.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?" she asked, straightening her skirt out. He laughed before getting up and walking over to her.

"Ah, you know, just chillin'." he repeated her line from Sunday night. She rolled her eyes.

"Figured."

"What are you doing here?"

"Passing through. I need to get home before the sun sets."

"Ah. Well, you have fun on your walk home." he said casually, watching her turn away from him to continue her walk home.

"I will, thank you. Bye!" she turned to him, waved, then turned her back on him.

He sighed as she left him. He was enjoying the more friendly conversations they were having lately. He was liking teasing her less ever since that night she kissed him. Grinning, he decided to head home too and walked down the park's path and into the noisy streets of Tokyo.

*******************************************************************************

**AH-HAH!! I finished the chapter!! I know, I updated later than I said I would to a certain reader, but something came up. Sorry! Don't kill me!! XD Well, what do you all think? DON'T BE SHY!! REVIEW!!! **

**Your beloved author, **

**Sailor Moon Has Balls!**


	7. New Adjustments

**What? Sailor Moon Has Balls updated? Are pigs flying? IS THE WORLD ENDING?!?! I know, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER!! Serious writer's block going on. I know where I want the plot to go, but how to get there is a challenge... T_T Anywho, here is the genuine chapter 7!!! *cheers* Enjoy!**

***************************************************************************

Walking into her home, Usagi thought about how her conversations with Mamoru had lightened up and were more playful rather than hellish. She smiled, liking this adjustment. Her thoughts drifted just a bit, focusing on the guy's god-like appearance…and she's noticed how hard Mamoru's abs are since she runs into him everyday… She slapped herself on the forehead.

"Hey! Enough! she scolded herself, blocking those thoughts entirely as she sped up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and walked in.

"Usagi?" Luna asked sleepily. The black cat yawned and sat up, watching the teenager stumble in her room and set down her school bag. "You're home early,"

"Yeah. I managed not to get detention today."

"Congratulations." the cat sneered, following the girl to her closet. "Going somewhere?" she asked the girl, watching Usagi take down a white peasant skirt and simple tank top.

"Nah. It's laundry day, remember?" Luna nodded and walked out of the closet, allowing the blonde some privacy. She jumped onto the windowsill and looked out into the city, admiring the fading pink colors and orange sky. "Luna?" Usagi called, walking out of the closet holding her uniform.

"I'm going out for a bit," Luna said, opening the window. Usagi threw her uniform onto her bed and opened the window wider for the cat, watching her leap into the tree just next to the house.

"Bye, Luna!" Usagi waved and shut the window. She grabbed her uniform and strolled out of her bedroom and downstairs to drop her clothes off in the laundry room and eat dinner.

***************************************************************************

Mamoru made his way to the arcade, his thoughts wandering to the other night. His cheeks warmed as he remembered the kiss Usagi gave him… Wait! What is he thinking? This is Odango! Klutzy, stupid Odango Atama. Still, he couldn't help but smile whenever she was around. The face she made when she was so angry was so cute, and he couldn't deny that he loved to catch her after she slammed into him for the umpteenth time that week. Stop! He reprimanded himself. Get a hold of yourself, Mamoru!

His thoughts continued to circle the blonde, much to his dismay, as he entered the Crown, sitting on his usual stool. Motoki eyed him, noticing the conflicted flicker in Mamoru's eyes. Sighing, the blonde stood in front of the man at the counter.

"What's on your mind now?" Motoki asked, setting the usual mug of black coffee in front of his friend.

"Nothing." Mamoru replied instantly, suspiciously in Motoki's point of view.

"Girl troubles?" the blond asked, an amused tone to his voice. He leaned on his elbows, eyeing Mamoru.

"No…"

"So there is!" Motoki jumped triumphantly, pumping his fist into the air. "Dude! It's been forever since your last crush. Who is it now? Is it that girl in our biology class? I saw you looking at her!"

"No, Motoki, she's not in our biology class." Mamoru stated.

"Oh. Well, then, who is she?" Motoki lifted a brow, leaning on the counter again.

"Eh…" The man took a long sip of his coffee.

"C'mon, Chiba! Who is it?"

"Eh… well…"

"Fine. Don't tell me. Describe her instead."

"Um… she's… blonde… blue eyes…" Mamoru looked off into space for a few seconds before snapping out of it and facing Motoki again.

"Do you see her often?"

"Yes…"

"Ah." With that, Motoki walked around the counter to serve a customer. Mamoru watched him for a few seconds before turning back to his coffee, but not before he heard the door chime as a new patron entered the arcade.

"Hi Motoki!" Mamoru mentally groaned. The very girl in his thoughts had just entered, as if right on cue.

"Hey, Mamoru!" Usagi greeted as she sat down next to him. He smiled.

"Hey, Odango." she put a hand on her hip in mock anger.

"It's Usagi!!" she laughed. The two settled into an awkward silence, awaiting Motoki who took his time filling up orders.

Mamoru found that they have been falling into a lot of awkward silences lately, and wished that they could talk more often… but what exactly did "enemies" talk about?

Usagi sat there, wondering when Motoki was going to come over. He seemed to be taking forever! She couldn't stand this awkward tension between her and Mamoru any longer, and she wanted her milkshake!

Motoki finally came back around the corner and began working on Usagi's milkshake and another cup of coffee for Mamoru.

"So, Usagi, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Motoki said, putting the two drinks on the counter.

"I've been good! Nothing new." Usagi responded, thankful that the silence has lifted.

"Oh, really?" Motoki asked, tilting his head toward Mamoru, who was oblivious to the sign as he downed his coffee. Usagi furrowed her brow and looked over at Mamoru. She turned back to Motoki and gave him a questioning look, her response being a shake of the head.

"Hmm…" Usagi took another long sip of her chocolate milkshake, deep in thought. What did Motoki want me to notice? She asked herself. "Motoki? Is the change machine working now?"

"Yes." Motoki and Mamoru watched the blonde skip away to the Sailor V game. "Mamoru! Why didn't you talk to her?!" Motoki whispered.

"What?"

"You heard me! I know you like her. Now, why didn't you talk to her?" Mamoru shrugged and looked back to the blonde.

"I…I don't know! I don't know what to talk about!" He whispered back, turning back to the arcade manager.

"Well, I set an example! 'Hey, Usagi! How was your day?' You know! Stuff like that!"

"Hmm…" The two sat in a contemplative silence.

"Ask her out." Motoki said through clenched teeth as Usagi turned their way.

"What?!"

"Ask her out. You know.. Movie, dinner, and such. It's not that hard." He said hurriedly.

"Eh." The raven-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he supposed to ask her out? This is Odango! She wouldn't accept, especially in their case. Teasing. That was what they did in the conversations they had. Tease each other. He sighed as he felt a presence next to him again.

"Motoki, the change machine broke again."

"Damnit. That's twice this week. I'll be right back…" Motoki gave Mamoru a glance that said, "DO IT!" before walking toward the said machine. Usagi twirled on her stool, humming softly. She looked around at the multiple posters and neon signs on the walls, admiring the several pieces of random artwork hanging above the front doors. She'd always loved this place. Especially at night time when the lights on the arcade games and signs in the windows shone brightly and lit the place up in multiple colors. Sighing, she leaned her elbows on the counter behind her, staring at a particular piece of art on the wall across the room. Mamoru, who had been watching her from the corner of his eye, followed her gaze around the room. He wondered briefly what she was thinking about before deciding to somehow talk to her.

"So, did you pass your English test today?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi turned to the man next to her.

"How did you know I had one today?"

"Ami told me, and I figured you had one coming up since you were studying two days ago."

"Ah… Well… I got a 79... Not the best, but not the worst I've gotten, as I'm sure you know," Usagi smiled and turned her gaze to Motoki as he tried to fix the change machine without the kids getting into the money.

"You're getting better."

"You think so?" Usagi thought of the multiple battles she's been in, and was surprised that they haven't slowed her down in school.

"Mhm." They were quiet for a few minutes, both looking around the arcade for something distracting. "Do you have anything planned this weekend?" He asked right out of the blue. Usagi turned to him, her thoughts screaming, and shook her head.

"No…"

"Well, do you want to see a movie or something?" Mamoru asked casually. Usagi kept her cool. HE WAS ASKING HER OUT!! Mentally she was jumping up and down.

"Sure… when?" she absent-mindedly twirled a strand of hair around her right index finger.

"Saturday, 6?"

"Works for me!" she smiled and looked at the clock to her right. The neon clock told her that it was late. "Well, I gotta go. Dinner should be ready soon…" she slipped a few bills on the counter to pay for her milkshake and smiled nervously. "I'll see you Saturday!" She laughed and left the arcade, walking at first before skipping all the way home.

Mamoru watched her leave and turned to his now empty coffee mug. Motoki jumped at the counter, startling his companion.

"Did she say yes?" Motoki asked hopefully. Mamoru nodded and held up his cup. Motoki grabbed the cup and put it back down on the counter. "Congratulations!" Motoki joked, holding up his hand to give Mamoru a high five. Mamoru complied and slapped the blond's hand.

"Well, I have a test tomorrow, so I have to go study."

"Of course you do. Oi!" Motoki called him just before Mamoru walked out of the arcade. "Good luck on the date!" Mamoru nodded and left the arcade.

***************************************************************************

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATE!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Since I haven't been on this story in FOREVER, if I make a mistake, like what day it is, for example, CORRECT ME! I'm rusty, so I need your help to get mah gears back together! **

**Anywho, was the whole asking Usagi out thing okay? I'm not a guy, so I don't know how they ask girls out. And I've never been asked out, so you know… yeah… So, review and let me know what you think!**

**-SMHBs**


	8. The Date

**Another update? What? I thought I'd have to wait for another four months! XD This chapter is about the date. This should be fun, right? So, enjoy!!**

****************************************************************************************************

Usagi skipped down the road, excited for Saturday. She stopped at the corner, momentarily thinking about telling the girls… She shrugged the thought off, deciding to call Makoto. She wouldn't be like Mina and freak, and she wouldn't be like Ami who'd barely listen. She wouldn't be like Rei, who would insult her for her strange remarks or excitement. She was perfect with these kinds of things.

As Usagi entered the house, she heard Shingo playing his Sailor V game and Ikoku cooking something. She ran upstairs, her stomach growling for some food. She shut her bedroom door quietly and turned to the pink phone on her nightstand. She dialed Makoto's number, and waited for the brunette to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mako!"

"Oh, hey, Usagi! What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you can come over and chill."

"Hmm… What is it? 6? Sure. I'll be over there in a few."

"Okay! I'll see you then."

"Mhm! Bye!" Usagi said her goodbyes and hung up, grabbing an nearby manga and laying down.

Within the hour, Makoto arrived, joining Usagi in her bedroom where the two chatted away.

"So, what's up?" Makoto asked, stretching and rolling around on the pink sheets.

"Well…" Usagi hesitated. Should I tell her? "Mamoru asked me out…" she whispered, looking over to Makoto with nervous eyes.

"'Bout time." the brunette said, flipping through a magazine.

"What?!"

"Are you kidding? He's liked you since forever!" Usagi sat there for a minute.

"What?"

"Eh." Makoto sighed and sat up, facing the confused blonde. "There's no way you guys "coincidently" bump into each other everyday, right? And the teasing? C'mon, Usagi! Total give away! You've read stories and seen movies where the guy teases the girl because he wants to hide his feelings!"

"Hmm…"

"Now, where are you two going?"

"Movies on Saturday, around 6."

"Oh? Let's see…" the tall 17 year old got up and strolled over to Usagi's closet, throwing random outfits around until yelling in triumph. "Here! Put this on!" She handed Usagi a baby pink, knee-length dress and pointed toward the bathroom. Usagi rushed to the bathroom. Minutes later, she came out with the dress on, the pink hue bringing out the blonde's cerulean eyes. It hugged her curves, accentuating her hip area especially. Makoto clapped as Usagi twirled. "It's perfect!" she smiled. "Not too elegant, not too casual. Plus it brings out your eyes!" Usagi laughed.

"You sound like Mina,"

"Well, shopping for two weekends in a row with her will do that to you."

"Girls! Dinner!" Ikoku yelled up the stairs.

"Go get changed and let's go eat!"

"Okay."

****************************************************************************************************

-The Next Day-

Usagi woke up early voluntarily, which surprised her, and got ready for school. She didn't see Mamoru, sadly. By the time she got to school, her thoughts were buzzing about the date. Will we get along? Of course you will! Should I wear perfume? Earrings? What if a youma attacks?! I'll bring my broach and excuse myself to the bathroom or something… hmm… She continued to think in this manner, not paying attention to the lesson at hand.

Lunch came by soon, and Usagi rushed to meet Ami and Makoto under "their" tree.

"Hey, Usa!" Makoto greeted the panting blonde.

"Hi, Mako. Hello Ami."

"Good afternoon, Usagi,"

Makoto took an extra bag of homemade dumplings out and handed them to Usagi, who took them gratefully.

"Read for the big date?" Makoto asked just before biting into her own dumpling.

"I'm a little nervous…"

"Date?" Ami asked, looking to both friends.

"Usagi made a date with Mamoru,"

"Finally."

"Ami?" Usagi asked.

"It was quite obvious that he developed a liking to you," Ami continued reading the chapter in her Western Literature book.

"Why am I the only one who hasn't noticed this?"

"I don't know." Makoto said, smoothing out her skirt.

The three finished lunch and said their goodbyes, promising to meet at the gates after school. The rest of day flew by, which Usagi enjoyed immensely. As promised, Ami and Makoto were waiting at the gate, Makoto gossiping about something and Ami arguing that it had no affect on education.

"Hey, guys," Usagi skipped up to them.

"'Sup?"

"Hello,"

"To the Temple!" Makoto said in a deep voice and pointed in the general direction of Rei's house.

-At the Temple-

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH MAMORU?!?!" Mina jumped up from her sitting position into a standing one, her left hand pointing to Usagi. Usagi meekly nodded, not expecting the reaction to come so fast.

"When did you guys set this up?" Rei asked, shoving Mina back down onto the floor. "Sit still, will ya?"

"Just last night…" Usagi put her hands in her lap, trying to decide whether Rei was mad or not at the news.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Usagi! I can't believe this!!" Mina squealed. "Did you already pick out an outfit?"

"Yes," she nodded, thinking of the baby pink dress Makoto picked out for her.

"Damn." Mina cursed. "What did you pick?"

"My baby pink dress. You know? That one? I paired it with my white ballet flats."

"Cute." Rei commented, imagining her friend in the outfit.

"Very! It's very you, and it should bring out your eyes." Mina smiled.

"So I've heard…" Usagi whispered. "What time is it?"

"About four."

"Okay. Well, I need to go get ready, so I'll see you guys around, 'kay?"

"USAGI!!" Mina rushed up to the other blonde, who was now at the front door.

"Yes?"

"Let me come with you! I want to help!"

"Haha… Okay, Mina. Go get your stuff." Mina ran into the living area and snatched her stuff, bidding adieu before skipping back to join Usagi on her way home.

"Are you excited?" Mina asked as they descended the large steps in front of the Temple.

"Yes… a little nervous, too…" Mina smiled.

"You're gonna be fine! We're going to make you look so pretty he'll drop dead!" the blonde laughed. Usagi laughed as well, and the two made it to Usagi's house in no time. They ran upstairs, Mina heading straight to Usagi's closet to hunt for the pink dress. She found it and ran out, shoving it into the startled blonde's arms and pushed her toward the bathroom. She waited outside the door, tapping her foot on the beige carpet beneath her. When Usagi exited the bathroom, Mina squealed. "It's perfect!" Mina pulled Usagi by the wrist to the vanity across from the bed. She sat Usagi down and inspected her face. "Hmm… I got it! Stay still…" Mina picked up some eyeliner and drew a thin line on Usagi's eyes before taking a light pink lip balm and applying it to her lips. "There!" Mina turned the chair around and waited for Usagi's thoughts on the light layer of makeup.

"I like it! Thank you, Mina!"

"Mhm! Now, perfume?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey! I have some great light stuff in my purse! Hold on…" Mina dug through her large tote, searching for the tiny bottle. When she found it, she sprayed a tiny bit around Usagi, careful of spraying too much.

"Now, all we have to do is-" Mina was cut off by Ikoku, who just entered the room.

"Hey, girls! What's going on?" the woman sat on her daughter's bed, nodding her approval of Usagi's outfit. "Cute, Darling! Date, I hope?"

"Yes, mother, a date."

"Is it with that cute guy you were walking with the other night?!" Ikoku giggled. Mina's eyes widened.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"Uh…" Usagi sat, watching the exchange between her best friend and mother.

"The other night! Usagi was walking home with this really cute guy!! She claimed that he was "no one" and her "enemy"."

"Pfft. He ain't an enemy now, huh, Usagi?" Mina laughed. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Ah! So it is him! You're so lucky!"

"Mother!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Oh! Just kidding!! When's he picking you up?" Mina looked at the clock on the wall.

"In about fifteen minutes." She said, sitting down on the bed next to Ikoku. "Think you can keep Mr. Tsukino at bay?" Mina challenged.

"Of course I can. Help me, will ya, Mina? Leave just after Usagi does, so it looks like you two left together. I'll keep him upstairs."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ikoku gave Mina a wink and closed the door behind her quietly. Usagi sat there, rolling her eyes playfully. For fifteen minutes, the girls chatted.

"Are you going to kiss him?" Mina asked excitedly.

"What?! On the first date?" Usagi's eyes were wide.

"Yes! On the first date! You know you want to." The girls then heard the doorbell ring, and rushed out of the room. Mina hid behind the door, a little out of the way as Usagi answered it, a big smile plastered on her face. There stood Mamoru, in his usual pair of grey slacks and black turtle neck, paired with that olive green jacket he loves so much.

"Hey!" Usagi smiled, stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door behind her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He smiled, holding out his arm. She took it, looping her forearm through his and walking with him along the road. The date started at a cozy little café just around the corner from Usagi's place. They got a small booth, right next to the large window, and immediately began scanning the menus. Drinks were served, and the couple ordered their meals.

"So…" Usagi began just as the waitress left the table. Mamoru finished sipping his drink and took off his coat.

"So, any other tests this week?"

"Nope. Though I do think that Ms. Haruna may give us a pop quiz on Monday."

"Ah."

"What's college like?" Usagi asked, resting her chin in her palms.

"Nothing special. It's difficult too,"

"I would imagine so."

"Well, your imagination is correct."

"Do you go to any parties?"

"Nah. I wouldn't know anyone there, and I prefer to study."

"Andrew's parties are probably better."

"They are." The two continued talking, laughing when one cracked a joke. The food arrived within a half an hour, and the two began eating. Mid-bite, Usagi heard her communicator beep and mentally cursed. Of course a youma would attack now… She finished chewing and excused herself to the bathroom. She weaved through the random tables and pushed the heavy door inward, checking the stalls for other women. When the coast was clear, Usagi clicked open her communicator.

"Now?!" she whispered furiously.

"Yes, now!" Mina's voice echoed off of the tiny bathroom walls. Usagi sighed in frustration.

"What do I do? I can't leave Mamoru here!"

"Yes-" Mina was cut off by a blast in the background. "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"Where?!"

"Juban Shopping District!!" Usagi heard the click, and the line went dead. She shut off her own communicator and checked the bathroom one more time, slipping a peak out the door before pulling out her broach.

"MOON PRISM POWER… MAKE UP!!" Soon Sailor Moon stood in the middle of the bathroom, determined to kill off the youma once she got to the battle. She ran out the emergency exit, running at high speeds toward the shopping district.

"Damn youma!!" Sailor Mars yelled, shooting fire toward the demon. Moon arrived at the scene seconds later, watching her comrades aim their attacks. She looked for the perfect opportunity to swing her tiara in there, but none came. Exasperated, she jumped around the monster, looking for a weak spot, but failed miserably. Venus finally got a hold of the youma and pulled, bringing it down. It jumped back up a minute later and charged toward a small child innocently standing by. Sailor Moon, horrified, jumped down to guard the child from harm. She pushed the terrified girl out of the way, but not before the youma grabbed the heroine. Usagi panicked and pounded her fists into the captive arms. It laughed menacingly at the girl's attempts. Soon Sailor Moon was flying through the air, screaming at the top of her lungs. She saw the ground coming closer and closer. She closed her eyes, the distant shouts and roars becoming mute as the asphalt below came to her faster. When she finally hit, she felt numb and tumbled around until her rolling body finally stopped.

Sailor Moon lay face down, her left arm under her body and her right laying out into the street; her legs were tangled.

Mercury and Venus watched the whole thing in terror, Mars seeing only bits and keeping the youma busy. Jupiter was crouched and didn't watch, hoping against hope that Tuxedo Mask was there to save her.

"Senshi!" Mars called, "Leave her until we beat this youma! C'mon!" Mercury and Venus rushed over, the four boxing the monster in and calling out their attacks one by one.

Tuxedo Mask, who was running toward the falling girl, cursed at his slow speed when she hit the ground. He kept running toward her, suddenly stopping when her senshi uniform faded into what looked like a pink dress… He hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was, seeing the huge tears in the dress and a large pool of blood soaking the hem.

****************************************************************************************************

**AREN'T I EVIL? MUAHAHAHA!! Haha. No, I'm just kidding. Chapter nine should be up really, really soon. Trust me. I'm starting it right now. REVIEW FOR GREAT JUSTICE!**


	9. Second Chances

**So, what's gonna happen? I mean, Usagi on the brink of death and Tuxedo Mask finding out her identity… Hmm…. XD Read and you shall find out!**

****************************************************************************************************

He began running again, hurrying to get to the fallen girl. As he neared, he saw that her head was lolled to the side, and her eyes were shut. He knelt down to the ground and gently layed her head in his lap. Checking her vital signs, he sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. She was breathing shallow breaths, and when he went to shift her body from the twisted position, she groaned in pain.

"USAGI!!" Sailor Mars called, the four running over to them. Now that Tuxedo Mask knew Sailor Moon's identity, it was quite obvious who the other senshi were. They fell to their knees, surrounding Tuxedo Mask and the teenager. Mercury pulled out her super computer and typed away.

"She's okay!" Mercury yelled over the girls begging Usagi to wake up. "She would've been in worse condition weren't she transformed," the other girls sighed in relief, just as the masked man did, and asked Mercury when she'd wake up. "Soon. Now, someone take this wrap and wrap Usagi's leg up," the blunette pointed to Usagi's right leg, which was scraped and bleeding. Jupiter did so, being quite ginger with the blonde's leg. "Okay, the best we can do now is move her to a bed or soft surface." the senshi nodded and were about pick the unconscious girl up, but Tuxedo Mask rose with her in his arms, bridal-style. Venus made a gesture with her finger to follow her, and they did.

They made their way to the Shrine, still transformed, and slowly went to Rei's bedroom, careful not to make a sound. Tuxedo Mask carefully laid Usagi on the small futon, pushing the sweaty bangs away from her forehead.

"Shh…" Rei shushed and shut the door. "Well, congratulations," she said to Tuxedo Mask. He raised an eyebrow, as well as the rest of the senshi. "You know our dear leader's identity." The other soldiers realized the situation, and turned to Tuxedo Mask.

"If you think I'm going to leak her identity, you're thinking wrong,"

"Oh? You're not going to release it?" Venus asked, a sly smile on her face.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Jupiter asked, cracking her fingers.

"Because."

"Bec-" Mars was cut off by a flash, and the four turned to find Mamoru standing in the room.

"MAMORU?!" Venus yelled, Jupiter and Mars rushing up to her to cover her mouth with their palms.

"Well, this is surprising…" Mercury stated, sitting down on the small stool nearby. "Well, girls. No need in hiding our identities any longer, correct?" The blunette's uniform faded into her regular school uniform, the goggles covering her face and the tiara disappearing. The three stared at Ami for a few seconds before Mars and Jupiter freed Venus and de-transformed. Venus followed their example and also de-transformed.

"Wow…" Mina said. She received a glare from Rei, and instantly shut up.

"This is interesting." Makoto sat on the floor.

"Indeed." Ami replied. Rei motioned to the chair in the corner of the room, blinking at Mamoru. He grabbed the chair and silently moved it toward the girls, sitting down in it.

"…how was the date going before the youma attacked?" Mina asked, a playful tone to her voice. Rei and Makoto glared at her. "What? I'm curious!"

"It was going great." Mamoru answered, watching Ami get up and take out her super computer to scan Usagi again.

"Something is healing Usagi…" Ami muttered.

"What?!" The Makoto and Mina cried.

"SHH! What is healing Usagi?" Rei walked over to the bed and peered over Ami's shoulder.

"I don't know…" Ami typed some more, pushing random buttons to try to locate the source of the healing powers. "Aha! It's coming from…" Ami circled the room, stopping when she was face to face with Mamoru across the room. "Mamoru…"

"You're healing Usagi?" Mina asked, eyes going wide. Mamoru's brows furrowed.

"I am?"

"You don't know if you're healing her or not?!" Rei asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"I didn't know I was healing her…"

"Well, you are according to my data…" Ami turned back to the blonde in the bed. She moaned in pain, her face scrunching up. Her eyes fluttered open a few seconds later, scanning the room and blinking a few times.

"Where… where am I?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Usagi!" Mina turned from Mamoru to Usagi, kneeling next to the bed. "You're awake!"

"How long have I been out?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"Approximately an hour." Ami pushed Usagi back down to the bed. She scanned her. "She's fully healed… You have excellent healing powers, Mamoru." Ami commented.

"I do?"

"Mamoru?!" Usagi exclaimed, shooting straight up and looking around the room. She found him just at the foot of the bed, and gasped. "I- I…" she wasn't sure of what to say. First sneaking out on the first date, and being nearly killed… What excuse were you supposed to use for that?!

"Usagi? He knows… about us…" Makoto explained softly.

"He does?!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down, Usagi." Ami commanded. Usagi took a deep breath. She placed her hand on her forehead, sighing. She so did not want Mamoru to find out her identity; not this way, either! Damn! This is sooo awkward. She looked up and down her dress and shrieked. There was a huge tear across her chest, revealing her silk cami and a tiny part of her bra. Usagi swung her arms around covered herself, blushing madly. Rei grabbed a blanket and tossed it onto Usagi. Mina laughed.

"Shut up!" Usagi's muffled voice cried from underneath the small blanket. "Oh…" she sighed again. They all went quiet, deep in thought.

"So, Usagi…" Mina started, everyone looking to her. Usagi pulled the blanket off her head and held it to her chest. "Were _you_ having a good time on the date?" Everyone scoffed. "What?!"

"Yes, I was." Usagi looked down at the blanket, a blush beginning to creep up her neck. Mamoru's brows rose. He smiled. He was glad that she was having a great date… with him.

"GOOD! Why don't you two continue it? I'm sure you've missed the movie by now, but the carnival is in town-" Makoto slapped Mina upside the head.

"Obviously continuing the date is going to be a little, tiny bit awkward. Especially after the new shared information?" the brunette said through clenched teeth.

"Usagi doesn't know!" Mina whispered as quietly as she could.

"Hmm…"

"I suppose we could finish it…" Usagi mumbled. Mamoru looked up at the blonde.

"Really? Aren't you too tired?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nah… I'll live!" she smiled. "But… first… can I get changed?" she asked, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Sure! You can borrow something." Rei said, strolling over to her closet. Mina jumped up and followed her, helping her search for something cute. Mamoru got up from his chair.

"Well… I'll be waiting outside…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"M'kay!" The girls responded, Usagi making a disgusted face at an elaborate dress Mina pulled out. Mamoru stepped outside the door, weaving through the few hallways until he found the huge staircase out front.

"USAGI!" Mina cheered, pulling out a red dress.

"Mina!" Usagi looked the dress over. It was… sexy… EEK! She blushed. "Mina… this is the first date… I shouldn't wear it."

"What?! You'd look ravishing!"

"Mina… like Usagi said, it is a little… too… ravishing…" Makoto looked at the dress again. The neckline was low, and the skirt would be tight around Usagi's legs.

"Rei," Ami began, "why do you have that dress?" The four other girls looked at the raven-haired teen.

"Er…"

"Nevermind. Hurry up! He's waiting!" Mina cried, tossing the red dress to the floor and diving back into the closet. Usagi sighed. Triumphantly, Mina cried out and pulled out a white dress. A strip of light pink circled the waist, and the skirt came out just a bit. "This should look great on you! PUT IT ON!"

"Jeez, Mina. You get too excited for these things…" Usagi muttered as she entered the bathroom just to the left of the closet. A few minutes later, she came out with it on. The girls's eyes went wide.

"You look STUNNING!" Mina commented. "But…" the girl walked up to the blonde, pulling out her odangos. She flipped her hair out, pushing it all back. "There!"

"You look awesome." Makoto smiled. Ami and Rei nodded.

"Now, go get 'em!" Mina pushed Usagi toward the door.

"Bye guys!" Usagi waved and rushed out of the room, making her way to the front of the Shrine.

Mamoru saw her come out and smiled. She looked beautiful. He held out his arm comically. She giggled and took it, walking down the steps along side him.

***

The date went well. The two made their way to the small carnival, playing little games and buying cotton candy. They laughed and played, winning several little bears and dolls.

Now the couple was walking down a hidden path in the park. Usagi held her hands behind her back, a fluffy brown bear in her fingers and her hair swinging around her. Mamoru walked beside her, holding a canvas bag with a few other prizes.

"That was fun…" Usagi started up a conversation.

"Yes, it was…" The were silent for the rest of the trip to Usagi's house. They stood outside the front door, the streetlight lighting the porch. Mamoru held out his hand, and Usagi put her small bear in his hand. He put it in the bag and set the bag on the ground.

"Thank you, Mamoru," Usagi thanked. "I had a great time,"

"Me too." he smiled. She smiled back, biting her bottom lip. Mamoru dipped his head, his face getting closer and closer to Usagi's. Her eyes closed slowly, her lips tingling in anticipation. Just a few more centimeters and-

His lips finally touched hers, and her body seemed to light up. His lips were so soft… Mamoru thought the same of Usagi, her lips soft, yet warm. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but fought the urge. It'd be too much on the first kiss, right? She shrugged off the thought and only thought of him and his sweet lips.

Moments later, the two broke apart. Usagi's cheeks were a light pink as she looked up at Mamoru. They smiled as Mamoru planned to see her at the arcade the next day.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow!" Usagi waved as he walked down the steps. She grabbed the bag and rushed inside, leaning against the shut door. She sighed and gently touched her lips with her fingers. Suddenly she couldn't wait for the next date!

****************************************************************************************************

**The end. I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! *squeal* I decided to end it right there. It felt like the end, so yeah. If you want more, go watch the series on YouTube. **

**Anywho, thank you all for reading and being patient. I hope you all enjoyed this fic! **

**-Sailor Moon Has Balls ^-^**


	10. Clarification

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey, guys! **_**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!! **_But don't let that stop you from reading.

I've gotten two emails saying that people have subscribed this to their story alert. 9 WAS THE LAST CHAPTER, I AM SWITCHING FROM IN-PROGRESS TO COMPLETE.

This is just to tell you that Fallen in Love is over, and that I thank you for reading!!

P.S.: A Day at the Arcade is now up and runnin'! Part 2 should be up soon!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
